Some Changes
by Melskim
Summary: Post FIN: Ares’ POV… a bit change… come on guys... really Xena, is not that heartless, she knows she is about to die and don't think for even a second about the god how gave up everything for her... XA


_**SOME CHANGES BY Melskim**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Date: June 2009**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything. Just for fun.**_

_**AN: Post FIN Ares' POV**__… a bit change… something I couldn't believe of those two last episodes was the fact that, Xena after all those years and everything that had happened didn't gave even one little thought before her death to the man… god how sacrifice everything for her. So I change it. This is and A/X story, got it._

Thinking back then, what I felt. It was that, I felt her die. It was just pain; indescribable, unbearable, unstopping pain… I cried. The one thing, the one woman I ever have loved had died. I wasn't going to let her stay that way. I knew the second I felt her die and I will always loved her. I knew she was the reason I get up in the mornings, the reason I spent that couple of years in that farm. She is my light, my perfect companion. She is the best thing I could manner to keep if I don't screw up again.

I went to Eli, who would have thought. The god of war prepare to beg, to give and to surrender whatever request he had only for the chance to see her, to hold her and kiss her. But I was surprised, he didn't ask…he remained me something I had learnt years ago ---unconditional and unselfish love--- the way you love her is --- he had told me. He freed the souls, 40 thousand soul. He told me my love for her had freed them. I give him an awkward smile, not believing what he had just said to me. But he nodded and smiled, and in that moment it hit me. The reason I was afraid of him; hey, the god of war afraid. The reason was because he could see within my soul, and he knew, he looked at me again smiling and told me; the words I knew but I never utter. War could love. You do.

Therefore, he freed the souls and I went to her. When I found her, in that underworld, she smiled at me. In that, moment I knew the world was worthy. I took a deep breath and walked the five paces that were keeping us apart. I kiss her wanting ever let go and she kissed me back.

She pull us apart and looked into my eyes, and what I saw there was the understanding we had reach months ago in the outskirts of the amazon lands. And the love. The love she had never let herself felt. I told her that the souls were free, that Eli had helped us. I told her to bring her back I had to make her at least immortal and she understood the other option. She agreed instantly to the spoken one. I was surprised.

So, I gave her the last golden apple of the tree of life, the one, Aphrodite had kept for me… for her, secretly for more than 40 years. Her body was restored alone with her soul. We left that place immediately, vowing, never return.

She told me she wanted to see Gabrielle. Of course, the bard… since the time she left me and met the bard, I knew deep down she would never be parted from her. And even in death she was with her.

It had been six month since Xena's catastrophe in Jappa. The bard was with her amazons, she was her queen finally. When she saw Xena. She run up to her and hugged her I thought she would choked her. I laughed, a cheerful laugh. She kept crying and sobbing. Xena let go of her and she calmed down with joy, for the first time in two seasons.

I disappeared to get my sister; I knew she would be happy to see her. I left them, whispering Xena that I would come back later, in her ear from behind. Then it happened, she turned her head and kissed me goodbye with a big smile and I vanished with the smile of a lucky fool in my lips.

They continue with their travels. This time, I asked Xena, not to leave Greece. She just nodded thoughtfully. Years pasted, her bard friend went to the amazons again to stay there. She told Xena her journeys were finished, that she had to take care of the last of the amazons, it was her duty. She also told her not to be afraid. For the next three decades, we live together. She was everything to me and I was part of her life finally.

Then, the fatal day came, Gabrielle called on me, and feeling her state, I took Xena to the amazon camp. She was fifty-six or if you count the 25 on ice… more than eighty. She had been injuried in battle, a warrior death I thought. I saw the pained look in my love's eyes and I tried to heal her friend again. She shook my hands away, and told me, she was ready, she told her she was ready and wanted just to see her one more time. Xena hugged her, kissed her, and cried.

Hours later Gabrielle, Queen of the amazons, battling bard of Potedia had died. After the funeral I took Xena with me. She cried and cried and asked me why. I didn't know what to told her, so I showed her. Gabrielle had not died completely, she would be remembered for the rest of times. I opened a door I had just opened hours ago to place the last of her scrolls, next to the others. There were all of them, every piece of parchment she every put ink in. I showed her that she would live in her legacy.

For the last few years and seeing the proximity of her death. I had stared to keep all her scrolls; I had asked her first. And she had told me, that it would be a pleasure, so I brought them to our palace. We had become sort of friends --- we loved the same woman and she was a fine little bard --- with a big sword she onces told me. I chuckled silently at the memory. She had gained my respect and in some way I prayed I had had hers.

We sat there in the ground. I conjured some furs for the cold marble floor and candles to light the shadows. She read, all night. The next day and next after the last and like that for more than a week; she kept reading. I remained at her side. Listening attend, holding her, letting her head rested, when she felt asleep and reading for her when she was too tired. She cried, she laughed, and after the twelfth day, she turned her face and kissed me.

She was reading, the one about Jappa. I had been painful to read that one. Gabrielle was truely gifted with words and many other things. She turned again to face me and asked me if I had read it. I just nodded, I think I gave her a pained look, because she lifted my hand and kissed my palm tenderly. Then brought it to her forehead. She told me she wanted me to tap in that memory and I did it.

"_Why are your teaching me this now?" the bard asked preoccupied._

"_Gabrielle if I only had 30 seconds to live, this is how I would want to live them, looking into your eyes… __**and having you holding me tight**__" the last part not spoken but filled with love, I recognized it being directed to me._

"_Stop it, stop it" the bard yelled._

"_Always remember I love you… __**both**__"_

My hold in her body tighten and she squeezed my other hand. Quietly she told me there was more. I closed my eyes once again and saw it.

_She beautiful, wild and proud, in battle trance. She removed her samurai sword from the sheath, waiting for hundreds of samurais – One against a thousand. The way you would have picture it, she had thought. This is for you __**Ares… **__In that moment her barriers felt and I knew that was the pain I had felt all those years back. Not only the physical pain, but the pain of her soul crying for what she would miss. A pain she had restrain herself for feeling afraid she was no capable of bearing. And she died alone in the woods, far from home, far from me and Gabrielle. Alone._

You know I never picture you staying death, I said lighting the mood. She laughed for the first time in long days, a real laugh and shook her head. You never gave up on me, uh? Never, I replayed solemnly, kissing her palm. And there she whisper with the same passion of the very first day. I love you Ares. I love you too princess, I replayed softly lifting her of the ground and taking her to our bed.

Years past, centuries run and we were together. I remember the wars form the so called holy land in the tenth century of is this knew era. Truth was, that the twilight of the gods had happened, but I really didn't care anymore. I had everything I ever wanted, I had her.

Few of us kept going, I know Apollo is somewhere I run with him in the seventh century. He was, well fine. And more centuries after when the witch hunt started we all get a warm and fuzzy reunion courtesy of my sister. I was glad to see aunt Hestia and Demeter, Persephone and Hermes were there also along with Apollo and Celesta. Of course, dear sis and Cupid with Psyche and Bliss. Guess what, my little bro was there too. Yeap Jerkules kindly invited by Dite, Xena was so happy to see him, so I just smiled and behaved. The world was different and we were so few.

If you are asking yourself where was that reunion; which by the way now is a once a year gathering. Don't think too hard. Mt Olympus. We used to spend the bad and bored times of history there. Like the time when only the man could work. Not even in our time that had happened. Let just said Xena didn't took it very well. Or the 80ties of the last century, bad clothes… Even Dite came to live with us.

For the past two thousand years, I had been only the spirit of war. No more work for me: Since my girls kindly burn the loom of the fates. We Greek gods of Olympus left behind our tie with the mortal realm. No more interference. Well we can interfere but… is just not the way it used to be when the fate of mortals were in our hands. Now we can only guide and advice. But mortals always had free will, so is up to them.

We had been in lots of wars. Xena and me. First, one against the other. And later I managed to understand finally the line I had said once --- a fight was a fight no matter what side you were. I didn't fight for the bloodlust of the battle lust, or the power anymore. No; I fought for her. At her side, as it was meant to be.

We have had great years, and many bad ones. Nevertheless, I can tell you one thing, we are together. And today after two millenniums of trying, we are going to have a child.


End file.
